


La'adam

by orphan_account



Category: Omegon (Youtube)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a little piece of mine written for my friends.DISCLAIMER: I told you this would happen Tallon.Beta Read by Keith & Charli and no they aren't sorry.





	La'adam

The Rise of La’adam

It was late, Adam had suffered his abuse for the day and for once his cheery facade was beginning to crack. He was still in the voice chat, one of the g’nomes had just logged off, probably Lovebirds, but he couldn’t be bothered to remember.

Adam’s T.V lit up with the Xbox logo. His eyes glimmered with green with unshed tears. All he’d done had been to entertain and make the Citizens of Moistonia laugh. Sure he’d accomplished his goal, but he was left empty day after day. The wamen of the server used him as a punching bag, day after day. It wouldn’t be so horrible if the woman of his dreams weren’t one of them.

She was one of the worst actually. His beautiful Lauren. He loved her. He loved everything about her; the sound of her voice, the gentle shine of her golden hair, the curve of her lips, the arch of her brows, the chocolate of her eyes. And she hated him. Sure, he could be nicer to her but Lauren was made of ice. Melting her heart was a task left for a stronger man; a true man, not a twink such as himself. Lauren was the Hamlet to his Ophelia. She was the sun to his moon. She was what he desired, what he craved. Adam let out a sob, the heart crushing realization finally dawned on him.

She would never be his.

Or would she?

Adam jumped at the sound of someone joining the voice chat. _ Damn it Discord _

“Hey, Blade.” Lauren’s voice tinkled sweetly.

“H..Hey Lauren.” 

“Are you crying?” She asked, voice tainted with laughter.

“No, I… I’m not” his voice betrays him

“I don’t believe you, you’re crying you little bitch. You’re crying over Oreos. Fucking Oreos. Just because I had a blizzard and you didn’t you little spineless twink bitch. I’ll have to ask Meg to change your name to OR----”

**“I’M NOT CRYING BECAUSE OF FUCKING OREOS. I’M CRYING BECAUSE THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET YOUR ATTENTION IS TO BE A LITTLE BITCH.”** Adam screamed into his microphone. He took a breath before continuing, “All I ever wanted was for you to love me like I love you. I’ve been here for months and all this time you’ve just been using me as target practice. And I’m sick of it.”

Adam wiped his eyes and loaded up Smite. He had said what he needed to say. He wasn’t going to be her bitch anymore. And he didn’t have to listen to her abuse anymore. He reached over to his computer and muted Lauren. Undoubtedly she would be sharing this conversation in the general chat. He wouldn’t hear the end of hit then, but for now he just needed to decompress.

The click of his controller and battle music soothed his weary soul, maybe not as much as Lauren uttering a single phrase would, but c’est la vie. Discord chirped once again, showing Lauren’s photo in his Dm’s. 

** _Why the hell did you mute me? You didn’t even give me a chance to respond, you sorry excuse for a bottom. Being nasty is a defence mechanism for me. I had standards before you. Before you I wanted a man. A man that was tall and built. Now, I can’t think of anything but your soft pizza body underneath me. Your soft, strong gamer hands having their way with my body. Every pinch, every squeeze, every inch of you inside me. Every moan that comes out of your mouth as I ride you. I want you, I want your pigkin babies. I want there to be an us. I want to love you. Let me love you._ **

Adam sat in shock for what felt like hours. The woman he’d been fantasizing about since he’d join the Discord had just confessed her love and lust for him. The woman that had been abusing him for months, the woman that had bullied and berated him was now offering her undying affection.

He unmuted Lauren, still concentrating on the ranked match, “Are you fucking with me?” 

“No. For once in my life on this server, I’m serious.”

“You’re going to let me eat your Oreo?” Adam’s voice was guarded. 

“If you let me use my tentacle strap-on,” Lauren’s voice was salacious, “All those times I talked about you and Meg. It was all because I wanted to see you writhe underneath me with tentacles in your mouth and ass. You bring out the deviant in me. And I hate it. But I also love it.” 

Adam couldn’t hide the arousal in his voice or trousers, “When are you coming to the U.K?”

“Why don’t you come to Texas, I’ll teach you how to ride.” And with that Lauren logged off leaving Adam with a ranked loss and a very serious need for _ relief. _


End file.
